Risky Transfixion
by OpalPetals
Summary: An unlucky Zoro loses a wager against Nami. As Nami parades towards Zoro to claim her prize unexpected discoveries are made and steel boundaries are melted. Maybe it was the moon, maybe it was the gentle sea breeze. Whose to say? -Btw all rights are rightfully owed to Oda-sama who conjured these lovely characters, enjoy! share! provide feedback please!
1. A Tempestuous Altercation

It was a muggy, sticky night. The air infiltrating the sails of the Thousand sunny was thick with the promise of rain. Nami gazed into the clearing amongst the storm clouds that betrayed the glittering stars of the night sky. Wind flitting through her lustrous, orange locks as she casually pushed the troublesome strands behind one ear. A serene smile painted across her peachy-porcelain skin, however, her smile quickly transformed into a likeness of melancholy. Her mind was transfixed on events that had occurred last night near the hull of the ship after dinner.

Normalcy in the Strawhat Crew was defined by constant rambunctiousness and flaring tempers much like a family! "NAMI-SWAAANNN ROBIN-CHWWAAANNN THIS DISH WAS PREPARED WITH THE FLAMES OF MY LOVE I HOPE YOU SAVOR EVERY BITE!" sanji sang. "how can anyone enjoy a meal with your doting ero-cook?" Zoro interjected "SAY THAT AGAIN MARIMO!" "STUPID ERO-COOK, YOU WANNA G-" the sound of skulls being bashed in followed by Nami screaming "SETTLE DOWN YOU IDIOTS WE WANT TO EAT IN PEACE!" as Zoro and Sanji rubbed the apple-sized knots on their heads.. "DAMMIT LUFFY" the whole crew stared at their empty plates in unsurprised rage. All eyes were on Luffy but they were only met with a blank stare and ballooning cheeks "what is it you guys?" "YOU BASTARD!" the whole crew exclaimed in unison as the normal nightly rumble went down. Tonight was a special night though, and Nami had a well thought out but dastardly plan. Beli signs dance in her eyes as she rubbed her hands together greedily, "Oh I am too cute to make plans this foolproof" she said as she fixed her mischievous gaze on the so called "marimo". "Oi Zoro" Zoro opened and sauntered a lazy, half-awake eye towards the mikan-headed woman without moving a muscle and grunted in response. "Zoro don't you owe me something?" " Zoro's stature stiffened and he eyed Nami suspiciously "I know that woman thousand upon millions of Beli, what's new?" he stated blandly. Nami put her hands on her hips mischievously and cocked a crooked grin while flipping her locks to one side, "Oh but you owe me so much more than that Zoro, let me put it to you like this, you can't gamble with an expert like me and expect me to forgot my precious reward can you Zoro?" "What could I possibly have that you want so badly you devil woman?!" Zoro barked in confused rage "Hand them over Zoro-kun" "ZORO-KUN MY ASS, I DON'T HAVE TO HAND YOU ANYTHI-" Zoro's screaming suddenly silenced as his face turned purple and his jaw opened wide shit **_I remember now! I wagered my earrings because she took all my money_**! Zoro snapped out of it only to find a hasty, feminine hand in his face beckoning her fingers for her prize. "a promise and a wager are the same thing right honorable swordsman?" Zoro's next action caused Nami some confusion though as she suddenly watched the swordsman's cheeks flush red and his gaze avert from her own. Even if it was only for a split second Nami was sure she wasn't mistaken what she had seen! She sees everything! Zoro painstakingly began to remove his one accessory other than his bandana and haramaki he fancied. Zoro swears he could see smoke coming from her head, He stopped the removal of his second earring and questioned "what's that face witch? Never seen earrings being taken off before?" Nami hesitated but only for a second, "why do you wear those earrings?" Zoro studied her puzzled… the witch never questions him she just takes what she wants… what about his earrings of all things could possibly spark her interests? "why do you need to know witch?" "I just want to know the history of my prize…" Nami retorted with her nose pointed arrogantly in the air. Zoro thought for a second hoping he could get out of telling her the embarrassing story, however, Nami's unrelenting stare bore no resignation. Zoro sighed indignantly, "I have to wear these earrings because I lost a wager, you happy devil-woman?!" Zoro blurted roughly. Nami's curiosity was not sated though, "what wager did you lose? Why is that a punishment?" Nami inquired. "WHY IS IT THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU?" "I'm just curious you brute now quite being cranky and just tell me or ill increase your debt ten-fold, asshole!" Zoro's face looked like he was gonna bust an artery "WILL YOU STOP AT NOTHING YOU HEARTLESS WOMAN" "not a thing, im going to straight to hell now continue story time Zoro-kun." She stated teasingly as she closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and wagged a finger mockingly. "TCH" he said louder for effect, "I have to wear the earrings until I've had my….my…" He trailed off. "Had your?" he averted his gaze and clenched his jaw hoping to seem intimidating but he already knew there was no scaring the witch. "my… my… first kiss." He said at a barely audible decibel. Nami expected him to say tons of things, but this for sure was the absolute last thing she thought she would ever hear come out of the temperamental swordsman's mouth. She expected even something sexual before something as innocent and pure as a kiss. Zoro buried his head between his shoulders to hide his angry, blushing face and stuck out his hand rigidly holding the earrings.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat Burglar

Nami studied Zoro's childish stance as he hid between his shoulders and stuck out his hand so rigidly. Normally she would swipe the gold earrings without a second glance, but again her curiosity sparked as she examined Zoro's sad little attempt to hide his clearly embarrassed but angry expression. Zoro peeked at Nami to try and decipher her uncharacteristic moment of quietness and only saw conviction, what the hell could the woman be convicted about now? She already knew this one embarrassing tidbit of information which he was sure she would use against him in the future! Nami finally spoke and said "you need to swear to never ever ever ever speak of the upcoming 15 minutes again or I will for sure increase your debt 100-FOLD, DO YOU HEAR ME 100-FOLD ZORO" "WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO FORGET THE NEXT 15 MINU-" Nami genuinely couldn't deduce what came over her.. maybe it was the full moon, maybe it was the temperate climate, maybe it was the gentle breeze… whose to say… but she cut Zoro off with her lips against his it was gentle but confident, just a simple innocent kiss. Zoro's body was stiff as a board and his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head he didn't kiss her back because he was reveling in the pure shock of it. Nami's eyes quivered and she noticed him not returning her kiss and broke the kiss immediately as she pulled back to sit on her knee's to further berate him about his silence agreement when she was silenced by a look she hadn't seen on Zoro's face before… she expected unrivaled rage that was ignited because of confusion. But he just sat there with two fingers laying idle on his lips and he suddenly settled his pleasantly bewildered gaze on Nami, however, his bewilderment was fleeting and overtaken by his own subtly quizzical expression. Just as Nami went to return to a standing position she felt a warm yet calloused hand encompass her left cheek and the back of her head. She only saw his unwavering and intense stare as she allowed herself to be pulled in firmly for lack of a better reaction. She closed her eyes instinctively as their lips met once more Zoro's lips were soft and tentative as he gently applied pressure to the kiss. Nami's instincts took over once more as she melted into the moment and crawled over to sit in between his criss-crossed legs. The kiss was never broken only stalled for a moment and she moved her legs over his left leg and sat side-ways in his lap. Zoro exhaled loudly at the rising intimacy of their position and pulled her in closer with his free hand around her outwards facing shoulder. Nami noted his careful explorations of her lips and and felt incredibly safe and secure in his arms, he was so strong and solid but he was so warm. No person alive could have possibly predicted the brutish meathead could combine gentle and demanding with his lips. Nami's heart felt like it had been set on fire. Zoro was sure this was how he was supposed to do this! His judgment was clouded and hazy but he concluded no man should let a woman kiss him first! A man would kiss the girl and show her who is boss, how dare this witch belittle his manhood by being so forward! There was no denying this new feeling of his chest being on fire and the second he realized the hot feeling he grew needier with his kisses and amped up the intensity. His kisses grew more powerful and Nami arched into him In perfect rhythm. Zoro had to come up for air. He broke the kiss with a soft breath and hazy eyes Nami opened her mouth to speak and said "Zoro we need to-" he silenced her with a gaze that held an overpowering element she could not speak against. Zoro was waiting to see what she would do next. Nami was transfixed on his kiss-swollen lips whilst unaware of her body leaning in for more. Zoro noted her subtle leaning and closed the gap once more. Nami hummed her approval and wrapped her arms around his neck with one hand buried in his thick, green locks. Nami's readjustment knocked his hand off her face and he repositioned it under her exposed back. He felt the need to pull her as close as possible and feel as much skin as he could. Nami felt needier too as she boldly nipped his bottom softly. Zoro groaned in appreciation for her gesture and pressed down on her lips aggressively and gripped her shoulder with intense pressure and moved his hand on her back to bury it in her hair. Zoro suddenly ended the kiss respectfully with a slow but deliberate movement. Zoro dropped his head into the crook of her neck and exhaled loudly as he admitted "we have to stop" Nami opened her mouth and almost protested but her pride prevented such a shameless request from leaving her mouth. Instead she opted to say "I guess the 15 minutes is up huh?" she felt Zoro smile and chuckle quietly against the skin of her neck and she rubbed his scalp soothingly. Suddenly Zoro admitted, "if we continue things will escalate to a point of no return, Nami" Nami silently agreed but something about his voice that dropped a register and his outspoken honesty made her tingly and smiley. Zoro raised his head slowly and Nami's eyes were locked on his movements. She suddenly snapped out of her dreamy state of mind and realized she was searching for a sound she wasn't hearing… since when has she ever searched for this noise it was absent and she despised it. "Zoro I change my reward I require." Zoro readied himself for a verbal fight and went rigid and suddenly Nami requested "You are never allowed to take your earrings off for any reason ever" Zoro looked at her confused but accepted her request.


	3. A Sound of Thunderous Proportions

Nami's hair settled with the wind as she quit reminiscing. She suddenly came to when a sound sliced through the night's silence. It was subtle but distinct it made her livid! It was really late! It was unconcerned! It was lazy! It was unrefined it was…"ZORO ARE LATE" "shut up witch I'm not even that late" "I AM NOT A WITCH STOP CALLING ME THAT" "do you ever stop griping devil-woman?" "EXCUSE ME I DO NOT GRIPE, I ONLY STATE THE MOST OBVIOUS FACTS YOU JACKA-" her mouth was silenced from the contact of another she rolled her eyes indignantly and calmed down she never closed her eyes only stared into his also opened eyes but his eyes bore an extremely cocky gaze. It annoyed Nami to no finish. Zoro ended their kiss with a very obnoxious "MWAH" as he fashioned grin equally as cocky as his gaze Nami met his now completed cocky persona with a furrowed brow and an angry puckered lip. Just as she was going to reattempt a lecture of his leisurely attitude, Zoro again thwarted her but this time it was a obnoxious and drawn out "UGGHHHHHH" as he rolled his eye. Nami was about to bust an artery from sheer anger! "DON'T YOU DARE HUFF AT—" he again kissed her but this time it was

a kiss of passionate proportions Zoro cocooned her in his possessive embrace she didn't even have time to move her arms to hold his back. She was smashed against his powerful chest as he claimed her lips once more. Her only method of fighting back was to return his kiss with the same fervent neediness. Her anger gradually eroded away until it was done away with completely. She smiled into the kiss for she could resist it no longer. The jingling of his earrings alerted her to his presence and proximity. Their distinct light, metallic, tinking told her he was here. There was no telling what the hell was going on between them it confused the hell out her, and she assumed Zoro was equally confused. They had tried to forget that fateful night, but it only made their squabbling more rabid and fierce. After a couple of weeks they finally had given in. Nami wondered… maybe even hoped… that more than just kisses and innocent embraces lay in their future. Whose to say.


End file.
